rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Ariston Everric
' Ariston Everric' (Ah-riss-ton Eh-vehrr-ick), is the Accursed Human Founder and Progenitor of the Everric Family. He is the son of two lower class human citizens from Senntisten. Upon his trainig, he has been dubbed as''' Herald 'or Forerunner, as he has established himself as the head of the Everric Family. With his return, he has taken on the persona of Michael De'Caelum. Though, the Everric Family Crest was not established after him, he still has accepted it. A powerful mage, warrior and brooding person. Yet he is still a free spirit, Ariston was also thought to have gone mad by those during the God Wars. Ariston is role-played by Matt. History ''This section covers the biographical history of Ariston Everric. Origins and Early Life Ariston Everric was the only child of two lower-class humans, Argus "Gus" and Gratiana. He was born within the grand walls of the Zarosian Capital of Senntisten sometime after the arrival of the Mahjarrat and their establishment as Zaros' Elite. With this, Zaros had found his way into seclusion, and his Mahjarrat ran rampant. Ariston, at the young age of seven, was left orphaned once some of the Secret Police came and took his parents away from him for speaking out against the regime and the poor living conditions. With no parents, Ariston was placed directly into one of the many Priesthood Academies, where he eventually was met by a Mahjarrat by the name of Augustus. Augustus was a Warrior-Monk, and a powerful Mage, as were all Warriors from the Mahjarrat Tribe. In his short time there, the loss of his parents had turned the young Ariston into a recluse, sticking to his books, and learning spells and becoming quickly fluent in the language of Infernus, or the Language of the Empire. Augustus found that the young man had an affinity for magic, and decided to take him under his wing, something very rare that Mahjarrat had. Augustus had compassion for Ariston, who quickly came to find Augustus as an older brother, maybe a father even. Eventually, Augustus was able to get the young man to open up about his past a little. Augustus already knew the details of how Ariston was placed within this Academy, but still he listened, an ever silent statue towering over the other trainees. Ariston, after ten years, had reached what those thought to be his peak, at the age of seventeen, he had already taken down a pack of rogue Avernic Lessers and their Greater Demon leader with a few spells, changing them back into ash and sending them back to Infernus. He achieved great praise from those within the city, and even greater praise from his Mentor, Augustus. This earnt him the nickname "Herald", as some believed he would be the bringer of great deeds. Others said it simply to mock him for his unusual quiet and solemn demeanor. Notable Relations *Augustus- Ariston's former mentor, who still looks after the Everric today. *Gabriel Everric- Ariston's distant descendant. The two have not actually met, yet. *Arkaevum Everric- Ariston's distant descendant and twin brother to Gabriel. The two have yet to meet. Trivia *Ariston's name, Ariston, is derived from the Greek Word "Aristos" literally meaning "best." *Ariston's favorite colors are Purple and Green. *He bears a vertical scar on the left side of his forehead over his eyebrow, from a scratch he recieved during his battle with the Avernic Pack when he was only seventeen. *Ariston is the direct Ancestor of the rest of the Modern Day Everrics, as he is the founder of the family. The exception to this would be Lynette, Caedmon and Wade. Category:Humans Category:Ancient Magic user Category:Everric Family Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Warrior Category:Mage Category:Battlemage Category:Lawful Category:Neutral Category:Cursed